


Call me Memelord

by TricksterNag1to



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: AU, AU AU AU AU, Inside Joke Fic, Memes, Please burn the Author like Celestia Ludenburg, Two Stories in one day woo, jokefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chihiro finds memes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call me Memelord

Your name is Chihiro Fujisaki and you are not a girl.

Today as normal you are on the computer, searching around to find some cute pictures of kittens or puppies instead of making programs and hacking websites.When you were on Oogle, you found a peculiar picture of a cat, it was looking pretty upset, which made you upset. Cats shouldn't be sad! Underneath the image, you see a pretty nifty font. It reads, 'Can I haz cheezeburger?'. You laugh a little bit, it's funny because cats can't eat cheeseburgers.

 

Your green eyes watch the cursor fly onto the 'view webpage' button and you click on it. These things are called 'Memes'. You don't understand why these funny pictures of cats are called 'Memes' You sometimes call your grandmother ‘Meme’.The website is called knowyourmeme and it looks pretty neato to you. There are tons of pictures of cats and dogs and guinea pigs that make you laugh really hard.

You crave more.

Click, click click. Tap, tap tap. Your fingers strike the keyboard as you learn about Rage Comics, Clopping and the really cool Lolcats. You love it so much you want to soak in the knowledge like a meme-sponge.

You realize that nice guys should never win as you laugh. People should know about these memes! "Peoples should know of these nifty cool memes! Le Chihiro should know!" you screech, throwing your hand in the air, only to be hushed by your mother."God mom!" you yell, not noticing how your voice has gone to its old quiet and meek manner but to constantly changing tones that sounds just plain terrifying. "No understands meme!"

You ignore her as you learn about new Memes! Trollface, Rickrolling- You gotta try that one, Spiders Georg. This is your new calling."Chihiro, time for dinner!" your mother calls down the stairs to your basement, where your computer lives. "In a second mother! Get back in the kitchen and make meme and sandwich!" you screech as you continue to read about these super cool memes.

You look away from your meme-milk when you find a fedora across the room. It must of been your fathers, so you dust it off and place it on your head. "THE TRANSFORMATION IS COMPLETE CALL ME MEMELORD CHIHIRO FUJISAKI!!"

The transformation is complete.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an inside joke between me and my co-writing Saionji clone.
> 
> If ya wanna hear Chihiro's new voice it's here: http://vocaroo.com/i/s17kv4VhXnAQ


End file.
